Grimgor Ironhide
Grimgor Ironhide is a powerful Orc Warboss of the Greenskins and a villain from the Warhammer tabletop war game. History Rise to Power Grimgor's past is shrouded in mystery and all that is known is that one day, he emerged from the Blasted Wastes in the east, accompanied by a group of tired and scarred Black Orcs, who came to be called "Da Immortulz". Grimgor came to the north part of the Worlds Edge Mountains, where he conquered the first Orc tribe he came across. In one month, he had a small empire under his control and went on a campaign of destruction unlike any ever seen before. As time went by, Grimgor stood out from his fellow Orcs, possessing an unmatched lust for battle and seeking to fight the strongest and toughest opponents he could find. The first enemies Grimgor fought were the Dwarves of Karak Kadrin, whom he defeated again and again, but he never actually tried to take over their stronghold. He was perfectly fine with just crushing the armies that the dwarves sent out to fight him and eventually the dwarven losses left them with no choice but to hold up behind their walls and wait for the winter to drive Grimgor away. After finally getting bored with the dwarves, Grimgor marched his forces to the kingdom of Kislev, easily slaying the three armies sent to face him. But as his army got closer to the city of Kislev itself, things went downhill for Grimgor when the Ice Queen of Kislev summoned a huge blizzard against him. Thousands of the Goblins in his army froze to death and Grimgor killed dozens more out of rage at his rampage being stopped. The shamans told Grimgor that the storm was unnatural and he finally was forced to turn his army around, heading back into the mountains. As he did so, the blizzard stopped, but any time he tried to turn back, the storm would rise again, so Grimgor returned to the Worlds Edge Mountains. Deciding that he needed a base, he took over the abandoned Dwarf stonghold, Karak Ungor, and conquered the Night Goblin tribe, the Red Eyes, who previously occupied it. In his new base, Grimgor battled the dwarves in the World Edge Mountains, Kislev and the Empire in the spring and summer. When winter came, he retired to the depths of Karak Ungor and battled with the Skaven who tried to invade the stronghold. Fighting the Skaven The Skaven clans of Clan Mor and Clan Moulder had been fighting the Night Goblins previously occupying Karak Ungor and when Grimgor found out about them, he and his Black Orcs engaged them as well. He slaughtered many of the Skaven, but this did nothing to deter the rat-men and every time one force was beaten, another passage would be revealed, containing another force of Skaven. Having found his never ending fight, Grimgor was content and returned to the depths of Karak Ungor every winter to fight the rat-men. As time continued to go by, he and his Orcs drove the Skaven deeper and deeper into the depths of the mountain and there were a high amount of losses on each side. Grimgor wasn't bothered by this, since he only cared about the fighting and soon, Clan Moulder became concerned about the greenskin as he approached their home, the "Hell Pit". Throt the Unclean, the clan leader, became extremely concerned, not just about his clan, but his experiments since Grimgor was getting too close to them. He gathered a force of his strongest Rat Ogres and unleashed them against the greenskin army, catching them by surprise and driving them back. However Grimgor was able to get over his surprse and found somewhere to make his stand, a narrow tunnel, while his forces fell back. He fought the Rat Ogres for hours, slaughtering all of them and finally the Skaven pulled back, afraid of the mad green monster they were facing. Throt became enraged at the loss of his mutated Rat Ogres and decided to personally face Grimgor, gathering his most dangerous creations and marching out to fight the greenskin. But to his further anger, Grimgor had left and Throt unleashed his mutants on the Empire. Seeking New Opponents Grimgor hadn't left out of fear of Throt, he hadn't even known that the Skaven was coming, he'd just grown bored with the rat-men. He saw the Rat Ogres as the best the Skaven had to offer and they had nothing left to offer him in terms of a challenge. After all those years, the Skaven, humans, and dwarves held no interest for Grimgor and he marched his army out, so as to find a new challenge. He planned to do what no army had ever accomplished, cross the treacherous area between the Worlds Edge Mountains and the Mountains of Mourn. But before he left, Grimgor heard about an Orc warlord emulating his accomplishments while fighting in the Hell Pit. He made one last descent into the depths to investigate and found Borgut Facebeater fighting the Skaven with ferocity and warrior skills that impressed even Grimgor. He smashed his forehead into Rat Ogres' faces, while countless rat-men fell to his blades, but what really impressed Grimgor was how much he enjoyed it. Normally a warrior like Borgut would be prime on Grimgor's hit list, but instead, Borgut became his loyal right-hand. Grimgor then succeeded in his crossing, but after his greenskin army crossed the first mountain range, they found a second one in their path. He was not intimidated and ordered his army across, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of the Goblins, not just from the cold, but any who tried to run back, Grimgor killed. His army, which was now mostly orcs, continued across the mountains, more afraid of their leader than they were of their current environment. After a week, Grimgor's army made it across the mountains, reaching the steppes of the Great Skull Lands, east of the World Edge Mountains. Fighting the Forces of Chaos But the minute that Grimgor's force made camp, an enormous cloud of dust was spotted on the horizon and scouts were sent to see what was coming. They reported a huge approaching force of horsemen, who were a Kurgan tribe called the Yusak that worshipped the Chaos Gods. After hearing about the army of greenskins, they'd gathered to fight them in the name of their gods and Grimgor ordered his weary army to fight the Yusak. Neither side paused in their advance and at first, the horsemen seemed like they would defeat the greenskin force. But soon Grimgor's army overwhelmed them with sheer numbers, dragging the Yusak from their saddles and by daybreak, nothing was left of the horsemen and Grimgor stood on a pile of dead bodies, roaring in triumph. Seeing the savageness of the Yusak, Grimgor decided this land would offer him the challenge he wanted and made camp smack in the middle of the Kurgan lands, which was the shortest and quickest route to the Empire. So that they could raid the Empire, the Chaos Marauders would have to pass through Grimgor's army or go on a long roundabout. Word about Grimgor began to spread and he became known to the maurauder tribes as the "Green Daemon". More orcs and goblins flocked to his side and he had found another never-ending battle, becoming content once again. Battle with Crom the Conqueror However to the north, the forces of Chaos began to gather under Crom the Conqueror, herald of Archaon and Bringer of Storms. Soon, the north could no longer contain and maintain the tribes and the Hordes of Chaos marched into the Great Skull Lands, crushing anything in their path. Grimgor, having become bored with the tribes he'd been fighting for so long, marched his army towards Crom, believing that this fight was worth his time. As Crom came upon Grimgor's army, he found a very different force compared to the orcs he'd been previously fighting, well-organized and prepared for battle. Grimgor blocked the mouth of the High Pass, which Crom was heading to, so that a fight between them was inevitable. At dawn, the greenskin army engaged the Horde of Chaos in the greatest battle that the Darklands had ever seen. A titanic conflict began, resulting in hundreds of losses on either side and as the fight raged around him, Grimgor sought an opponent worthy of him, easily brushing aside the Kurgans. He then saw Crom, cutting down anyone in his way and looking for a worthy opponent himself, before finally laying eyes on Grimgor. The two decided they'd found worthy foes in each other and as the battle went on around them, the two fought for hour after hour. Despite one of them occasionally gaining the advantage, the two couldn't beat each other and finally separated at sunset, wondering how to kill each other. Crom lowered his weapons, indicating that the fight was over and Grimgor roared in anger at such an insult since he wanted to fight more. But as Crom continued to stand silently, the greenskin looked around for the first time, seeing the bodies scattered around and that his army had fled. Looking back at Crom and his forces, Grimgor slowly backed away, as if daring them to get in his way until finally fleeing south from the High Pass. For the first time, he'd lost, he'd taken on a challenge that he couldn't beat and spent the days gathering up his scattered army. Grimgor felt his pride being eaten away and swore to redeem himself in the view of Mork and Gork, the Orc gods. He swore to gather the greatest orc WAAAAGH! ever seen, so destructive and mighty that his defeat would be forgotten. Grimgor decided that he'd lost because he'd included the small and weak goblins in his army and planned to gather the biggest and toughest orcs in the world. He slaughtered any goblins left in his forces and put together the mightiest orcs he could find, renaming his army the 'Ardboyz. They became known for carrying a huge effigy of Gork into battle, which Grimgor hewed from rock out of a revelation from the orc god due to his fury at the aftermath of his fight with Crom. He also constructed a massive catapult and a huge battering ram, made in the image of Mork and Gork. Storm of Chaos After the forces of good joined forces to battle with the huge invasion of Chaos, the dwarves informed them that orcs and goblins were flocking to Grimgor's side. The greenskin had allied himself to the warriors of Chaos, apparently to prove himself to Gork and Mork and other warbosses were following in his footsteps. However after Archaon seemed ready to overwhelm the Empire, Valten and Luthor Huss wounded him in a final battle and Grimgor appeared. He shattered the Lord of End Times' shield then smashed Archaon twice across the face, before holding the tip of his axe to the chaos lord's throat. But as opposed to finishing off Archaon, Grimgor let him fall to the ground and declared that "Grimgor iz da best!" and left the battle, accompanied by his cheering followers. Nemesis Crown Grimgor was brooding in his camp in the Middle Mountains, having taken on and slaughtered every one of his subordinates who looked at him oddly. He'd scoured the Middle Mountains, slaughtering every beast and monster he found, but none satisfied him. However one day, a goblin ran into his camp, squealing in a high-pitched voice about events in the South and Grimgor ordered him silenced, not wanting to deal with such a racket. A few hours later, another goblin arrived, not as high-pitched as the first, and reported that the armies of men and dwarves were mustering their forces to find the biggest, shiniest, bossiest boss-hat in the world (The Nemesis Crown). The wearer would be the greatest of his race and all his enemies would try to kill him for it. Grimgor decided if this was true, he could use the crown to draw every enemy in the world to him to fight him for it. He didn't care if it granted any abilities and only cared that others would come to battle him for it. Grimgor ordered warbosses to scour the lands for the Nemesis Crown and soon an enormous horde of greenskins began searching for the crown, eager to present it to their lord. The End Times As the End Times finally approached, Grimgor was approached by Wurrzag, an Orc Shaman highly renowned for his mystical powers. Da Great Green Prophet believed that Grimgor was one of two prophesized champions of Gork and Mork, the other being the powerful Night Goblin warlord, Skarsnik. The two needed to unite to form the most powerful Greenskin army ever. Grimgor immediately began a path of conquest, claiming other Greenskin tribes and drawings others to freely join this mighty WAAAGH! Grimgor eventually moved against the forces of Chaos, challenging the Chaos Dwarf Lord Rhykarth the Unbreakable to a long and epic duel. The greenskin emerged the victor, displaying his opponent's corpse in victory, and later became bound to a magic called the Wind of Beasts. Grimgor also began recruiting Ogres into his army, eventually conquering the entire Ogre Kingdoms. He defeated the kingdoms' overtyrant, Greasus Goldtooth, and beat his head in with his own ornate scepter. The other Ogres agreed to join him as they saw Grimgor as a manifestation of their god, the Great Maw. With the Orcs and Ogres united under him, Grimgor marched back into the Dark Lands to take on the Chaos Dwarf Empire. News of the prophesized champions of Gork and Mork roused the spirits of all the enslaved greenskins in the empire. Thus, Grimgor's WAAAGH! was able to liberate the orc and goblin slaves and crushed the Chaos Dwarves. With his conquest complete, Grimgor and his army were summoned to Middenheim to engage in the final battle to determine the fate of the world. Abilities Grimgor is a vicious and mighty warrior, possessing incredible strength and skill in battle. He wields an enormous axe called Gitsnik (Orcish for foe-killer), which has numerous charms and pouches chained to it. They contain powerful magic woven by Orc Shamans, allowing Grimgor to wield the weapon with blurring speed. He also wears the Blood-Forged Armor which is as battered, scarred, and twisted as Grimgor himself and has served him well in many battles. Trivia *Grimgor is one of the strongest characters in Warhammer and his 'Ardboyz army is a separate army list that relies on brute force as opposed to cunning. One of Grimgor's rules in gameplay is that he must be accompanied by a unit of Black Orcs. *Grimgor's encampment in Yusak actually allowed Kislev and the Empire to rebuild their forces. Category:Brutes Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Thugs Category:Strategic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Addicts Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry